Short of Love
by LilyLumiere
Summary: I'm short, always short on money( I'm a really poor person, please feed me!) and I'm a short tempered person and currently short on love...But maybe, being with them I can somehow reached it, become tall? "Senpai, you can't get tall if you joined basketball, that's the truth, look at me" "Ah, damn Kuroko!"
1. Sakura trees and angel

**Testing testing, a new story to be tested and I hope you could give your opinion on this since this is a story that had been fermented inside my computer for a long time...**

**:) enjoy**

**DIsclaimer...**

* * *

"I wonder if they ever expect me, a short and cute person like me to be their senpai...hehe..." I said to myself as I observed the surrounding below me. Well, as you can see right now, I was sitting on a tree branch with sakura flower blooming beautifully around me. I blew some of my dark-brown hair away from my eyes and looking down curiously.

My attention right now was somewhere down there as I noticed many of them desperately trying to find new members, calling on people loudly and trying to introduce their club.

"Let's see, what club is it..." I saw two people situated underneath the tree branch where I'm sitting on right now. Two people apparently, a male student wearing glasses and a girl with short, brown hair.

"This year applicant is not that much...Urgh and it's less than 10 people..." the glasses guy said and sighing loudly.

"Don't worry, don't worry, we will get it soon enough...And I'm sure, after we win the inter-high and then winter cup, the next year applicant will increases dramatically, hehe.." the brown hair girl reply back. I tilted my head to the side, seeing their interaction together and caught on a few things. That glasses guy, his name was Hyuuga, if I'm not mistaken and he was the captain for his team, basketball team.

"I will try my best...Will try my best..." he stated with a heavy-heart. It must be tough on him. To receive the position as a captain was like having two heavy boulders sitting on your shoulder. Too much responsibility...

"I feel your pain bro..." I stated out loud although both of them will not hear my anyway.

I shrugged my shoulder and stretched my legs in front while my eyes still looking down towards those two. Then, I noticed something at the corner of my eyes, a teal blue colour. I twisted my head towards the anomaly and it's gone.

"Wait, what was that?"

I think I DID see that, or I didn't?...Whatever...

"I'm here for the sign-up" a loud and rough voice startled me suddenly.

"What a..." Since I'm sitting above them, I can't see this person face clearly but I did sense something from him. Red hair with black tips and his aura around him like a wild animal, very instinctive person...Scary...

"Ahaha, welcome, welcome..." the brown-hair girl said and handing him the applicant form.

"Well, as you can see, our school is formed last year and it consists of second year-"They are talking about something, newly formed club and it started last year, most of the player is from the second year...

"No reason, I think everything is the same here in Japan..." the red haired guy commented and throwing the paper cup into the trash can without looking behind him.

'hmm, not bad..`

"SUCH A SCARY PERSON!"

I leaned a bit to my left and saw a strange guy laying half of his body onto the table. I moved bit to my right and notice another two people appeared suddenly.

_Crack_

"Oouh" Alright, calm down, we are going to have an emergency landing...

"OMG!" I jumped down from the branch, "HEADS' UP!" I yelled loudly gaining all of their attention.

Okay let us freeze here for a moment...

I was wearing a short underneath my skirt in case you all wondering,

and I don't even knew why they didn't saw me up here...Cool, I'm a ninja...

Let us resume back..

My feet safely landed on the chair and I spread my arms wide while I bend my back a bit to gain some balance. I straighten up while my arms are still in its' original position.

`Almost died!' I mentally curse myself for that attempt of suicide. I lowered my arms to my side and laughing nervously.

"Ahaha, Hello..." I scratched my head awkwardly seeing their shocked face.

"Aaa, hello..." the glasses guy said, "HELLO MY ASS!WHERE DID YOU COME FROM-" he added suddenly.

"From above, I'm an angel..." I cut his awfully loud speech.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Above that tree branch...Sheesh, can't you be more thoughtful, I almost died you know..." the brown haired girl looked up to the tree branch.

"If you almost died why the HECK did you go up THERE!" he yelled loudly and I covered both of my ears.

"Hyuuga-san, calm down a bit, I know you have been shocked by my presence but can't you lower your voice a bit..." He sighed and taking a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Thank you..." I said to him, jumping down from the chair and noticed something.

`They are soo tall! Damn!"

"...Aaaa, nice to meet you all and sorry about that earlier, my exploration from above has been disturbed by a broken branch and it seems that god had punished me by taking away my wings..."I clasped my hands together and bow my head. "Sorry about that..."

"Geeze, freshman nowadays can't seem to keep their energy intact..." Hyuuga said to me and crossed his arms together, "You are a girl for heaven sake,"

"I am from heaven" I added and he glared.

"Act like one can't you?" he lectured me and I rolled my eyes hearing his statement of the year.

"Yeah yeah, I get it Hyuuga-san..."

"How did you know his name?" the strange guy from earlier asked and his face looked like a cat...weird...

"Oh, I heard his name earlier that's why..." I moved forward and looked up(hey I'm 4' 9) and observe his face clearly. He seems to fidgets slightly and looking at other directions.

Hmm, interesting specimens...

I rubbed my chin and nodded my head a few time, "What's your name boy?" I asked and earned a few snicker and weird looks.

"What?"

"Geeze, that's what happen to youngster today, doesn't show any respect to those older than them...Where's your manner freshman and introduce yourself properly..." that Hyuuga guy nagged me again and I sighed loudly.

"Well, if you say so...My name is Himeko, a new student and I'm starting my THIRD YEAR here in Seirin high..."I pressed on the `third year' loudly earning a weird look from them.

"Wait, you are a third year! Are you kidding me!?" someone with black hair and sharp eyes asked while his face sporting some weird expression.

"Do I look like I'm kidding you?" I sigh, raking my hair with my fingers and tilt my head.

Although I did make a joke earlier...

"Physical appearance doesn't indicate someone age, remember that and yeah, youngsters nowadays should respect someone who is older than them but for me, I think respect should be earn and not given, that's my opinion though..." I shrugged and turn my back, "Oh, there's another applicant form on the desk, you might want to see that..." I said without looking back and started to walk away.

"...Shessh, those youngsters nowadays, not cute, NOT cute..." I said to myself and shove my hands into my pocket feeling dejected all of a sudden.

At least they should call me ~senpai~...huuhuhu

...

Omake

"Pfft, Hyuuga, first day and you had already disrespect your senpai...Pfft...and in your clutch mode at that..."

"Shut it Riko, with that height I didn't know she's a senpai..." Riko smiled knowingly and whistling merrily.

"Wait...YOU KNEW!"

"I don't know what are you talking about..." she walked away leaving him dumbfounded.

* * *

...TbC

Review?Please?


	2. Mad Dog and BL manga

**Hello, this the second one after one whole week trying to edit this fermented story and Ta-da, here we go, but before that, thanks for the review and favourite-ing and following, THANK YOU!**

**Reviews~**

**Akashi-here's another chapter your majesty**

**Pokermaniac039- Hehe, let's just say there are a third year student in Seirin but only one class of third year student because it's fairly new, well just like fanfiction says, 'Unleash your imagination'.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer.**

******Himeko characteristic- Short dark-brown hair( reached to her chin)with light hazel eyes, the famous height 4' 9 and quite small but aggressive.**

* * *

Yes, I'm short, yes I am a bit chubby (not that chubby, I think, only my cheeks) and yes I'm a short fused person with the tendency to threaten people that they will _absolutely die_ if they make me irritated in some way. So what if I'm acting like a spoiled brat( I'm 4'9) that never even knew the reality of life and still living in my own fantasy.

I don't even care about all that shiz, and I only care about myself – selfish, aren't I? - but that's the reality because the only person you can really trust is yourself. No-one else...I have such troubled life, living alone... Well not alone actually, I'm living with my uncle since he's the only relative that I surprisingly "believe" that can take care of me. He was not the caring type of uncle, as most of the time he was working and rarely at home, but it was one of the things I like most about him

About my parents, I love them very much and both of them were living happily somewhere above the sky* looking up and smiled*and I believe they were still looking after me until now. A terrible accident occurred when I was 4 year old as my house was on fire and taking both of their lives. I always blame myself, why, why did I even survive that accident...

Hah...I hate myself, I hate everything that happen to me and I also hate myself for living alone without my parents love for almost 14 years...sigh...

I just...hate it... to understand love that I never knew and never get before...

When I was little, around 6 and 7, I always threw my famous tantrum every time I saw kids with their parents and most of the time I was left alone to deal with my own tantrum.

Sad...pathetic...None of my relative was smart or kind enough to understand what it means and I have to suck it up like a man I am, or girl, and deal with it alone.

That was when I noticed I had such a bad temper.

I was 13 at that time and suddenly, like a ticking time bomb, I snapped and exploded. Broken furniture, broken lamp, shattered glass and bloodied hand...Don't worry, none of my relative was harmed and it was only my injured hand.

To my uncle house I was sent, living dully since he was not a very loving person. He was dull, cold, boring and strict.

Old man...

But trust me, he was not that old. I always called him that just to annoy him as my basic daily dose of refreshment.

Haa, refreshing...

...And did I ever tell you that I was poor?

Yep, I'm poor, really poor since most of my parent money was used for my school fee. I have to find job and more jobs.

I will never stoop low and ask money from my uncle...NEVER!

Right, where was I...Oh, Seirin high, hmm pretty damn good right now and less annoying people( since it was new and less student inside my class). I feel strangely calm here, STRANGELY CALM, I never stated that in my comment before.

But, there were a few people insulting me first thing in the morning, during class time, poor him...

"Hey, aren't you too young to be in this class, the first year class is in the second floor..." I looked up from my manga and if you zoomed close enough you will saw the words in front of the cover, 'BL'*wink*wink*

I blew some of my hair away from my eyes harshly making him flinched a bit.

"Listen here, what's your name?" I asked and looked down to my manga with calm presence inside my voice.

"Ah, Isamu Haruka..."

"Ah, haru huh, spring, beautiful name..." I reply and flipped the next page without looking at him.

Everything was quiet for a moment and that was calm before the storm...

A loud screeching, desk tumbled down and my BL manga already glued at his cheek hard.

"ARE YOU ASKING TO BE KILLED PUNK! I'm a third year in this class and I was sitting at my desk calmly that had been assigned by our homeroom teacher yesterday and you said TOO YOUNG TO BE IN THIS CLASS?!ARE YOU STUPID SHIT!?" I exploded and the boy whimpered as my BL manga plopped down on to the ground. I bend down and swiped it off from the ground before looking at him with a menacing glare.

"Well, nice to meet you Isamu Haruka, this last year **will be you worst year ever**..." I chuckled darkly and glared at other classmate that was looking at me with horror.

"Either of you tried to give a sarcastic comment, _will die painfully_..." and all of them scampered back to their seats.

I looked at my crying classmate in front of me and glared, making him flinched and ran away. It was weird, he was practically a head taller than me and he was, well, soft boned person.

"Geeze, such a crybaby..." I pulled up my desk and sat down calmly.

There you can see how explosive I can be, pretty explosive but hey, I can be cooled down easily and that was the most important trait for me to encounter my short temper...

"Hey..." another voice behind me and I looked up, again from my manga( I was on the best part here), and scrunched my eyebrow together.

A girl with long black hair with round glasses perched on her small, pointy nose was talking to me.

"What?"

"You are being mean to him, he just want to talk to you and not insult you" the girl chattered and I rolled my eyes in ignorance.

"Well, he could just say he wanted to talk to me rather than politely accuse me as a first year student. I was pretty sensitive and unlucky to him, I was rather short tempered...He's not lucky today, that's all..." I looked back to my manga.

"He liked you, you know..." the girl said suddenly.

"Pfft, who the hell 'LIKE' someone they know for the first time, ah, he did..." I said as the matter-of-fact without looking at her.

"Hey, what's your name again?" I asked without looking at her (Deja-vu) and she stepped back warily.

I raised one of my eyebrows, "Don't worry, I'm not going to throw this book on your face..." she exhaled slowly and nodded.

"Kiyama Momoko..." she said softly.

"Himeko..." I said directly making the girl smiled brightly.

"Ah, hmm, Himeko-san..."

"Yes..."

"Ca-...Can I be your friend?" Momoko asked warily and I looked at her sceptically.

I shrugged my shoulder leisurely, "I don't mind and just to warn to, I'm really a short tempered person and if you can't stand me, you can step back, but..." she suddenly taken an interest and her eyes sparkled brightly.

I sweat dropped at her reaction.

"I do take friendship seriously..." I immediately buried my face onto my manga, trying to hide my face.

It was hot, fuh, I'm blushing...Not because of this manga alright, this girl, she was making me like this...

"Can I call you Moko-chan?" I asked again, my face was still buried into my manga.

"Yes, yes you can!" she practically squealed in happiness.

I knew at that moment, I will have such a strange relationship with her...

...

It was lunch time and I went to the cafeteria to buy some food for meh stomach and in a blink of eyes I saw him...Him, the captain, the nagging grander-father I met at the first day.

He was sitting beside the exotic specimens of human cat face and talking about something. As I reached near them, I heard the specimens' voice,

"It's true, I hear that girl slapped his classmate that's twice her size and hit him. She also threaten her classmate to shut their mouth, small but scary!"

"Idiot, where the heck you hear this rumour!"

"It's easy to know since there are only one third year classes and most of the girls in my class are talking nonstop about it...Third years are pretty popular...and scary, they call her 'the mad dog' " I raised my eyebrow in amusement.

Well, what do you know, I was pretty famous huh...

I crossed my arms firmly in front of my chest and most of the students looked at me with horror and started to back away, leaving the area with a sudden quiet.

"Mad dog?" I said innocently and I smiled.

The specimens flinched and he turned his head slowly behind, towards me. His eyes widen in recognition.

"Ah, Himeko senpai?" the specimens said suddenly. My eyes widen with happiness and my heart just spreading flowers at that time.

He called me senpai! Ekkkk!(squeal)

"Yes, yes I am..." I walked towards them and jumped up on the wooden bench, standing between them. I plopped down on the wooden bench, noticing the immense difference in height as I sat between them.

I don't like it.

Both of them was looking at me, well, down on me since I was smaller and shorter.

Ignoring their weird gaze, I noticed a melon bun on the table, lying there alone without anyone taking care of it. I bit my fingers and raise my gaze to meet the specimens.

"Umm, can I have that bread?" I asked timidly. The specimens face suddenly brighten and a tint of red spread through his cheek. I startled as he suddenly shoved the bread in front of my face.

"Here senpai!" he said. I blinked a few time and muttered 'thanks'.

Slowly I reached out for the bread and hold the fragile thing in my hand.

"I love you forever if you buy this for me everyday..." I said as my eyes still glued to the melon bread in my hands.

I looked up and saw his face turning into a tomato. He was fully red and Hyuuga sighed loudly.

"What happen to him Hyuuga?" I slowly opened the plastic and take a small bite of this bread.

"Nothing... Just let him settle down first...What are you doing here, Himeko-san?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at the glasses guy.

"Oh, you aren't calling me senpai..." I said playfully.

"You said it yourself right, 'respect needed to be gain, not given'"

Smart guy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, well I heard you guys talking about something, mad dog?" I took another bite and turned my head towards the specimens.

"You...What's your name?"

"K-Koganei Shinji..." he stuttered.

"Ah, Koga-neh, could you repeat back about the mad dog thingy?" I chewed the bread a few time to savour the sweetness and melon-y fragrance inside my mouth.

"Ah, um, they say a rumor about a girl in third year that slapped her classmate in a sudden rage and hit him hard, that's what I heard from them..."

"Oh, really, but I don't think she hit him hard though..." Koga-neh eyes widen.

"Do you know about it, senpai?" ah, there was it, a straight hit inside my heart as he called me senpai. Ah, refreshing...

"Yap, of course I knew, I was there the whole time and yes, she did slap his face but after that she didn't hit him because he ran away, crying like a baby..."

I explained and continue taking a small bite of this bread.

"Is she that scary?" he asked.

"Naah, she's not that scary. That guy just pissed her off that time and unluckily for him, she's a short tempered person..."

"Oh, she only slapped him using her book, not her hand since I can't reach his face..." I added, Opss...

"Wait, what do you mean by 'I can't reach his face'?" Hyuuga said suddenly.

Tch, he noticed.

I stuffed all the remaining bread into my mouth and chewed it. For a moment, it was quiet.

"Yes, you are quite a smart Kouhai, aren't ya? I was the rumoured 'Mad dog', for you information..."I smiled brightly and stand up, towering both of the seated guys.

I crumpled the plastic in my hand before searching the trash bin.

Oh, it was in front of me.

I aimed the crumpled plastic towards the bin, my eyes practically making calculation of angle and trajectories before I threw it in.

"It's in!WOhoo!" it safely landed inside the bin, mission accomplished. I jumped backward and landed safely. Shoving both of my hands inside my worn out brown cardigan, I gave them a small smile.

"Rumours aren't real if you heard it from someone, if you wanted the truth, just asked it directly, alright my dear Kouhai?" Koga-neh looked a bit startled with the truth and nodded with a nervous smile.

"You did hit him?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yep, with my BL manga, I was reading that at that time...It's funny seeing him though..." I said it with guilt although it supposed sounded humorous. I moved my eyes down to my worn out shoes. I needed to buy a new one, sigh, money flowed like water.

"Did you apologize to him?" Hyuuga asked again and I whipped my head up, looking at him weirdly.

"Why should I? He said something that pissed me off, he should be the one apologizing..." I pouted and looked somewhere else.

"It doesn't matter who was in fault but you did hit him, right? Besides, you didn't mean to hit him, yes?" Hyuuga explained and somehow, what he said was the truth.

I don't like him...again...

I growled quietly and stomped my feet on the ground, "FINE!" I said loudly,

"OLD MAN!" I added and stomped away from him, hearing him muttering something, 'd'aho that chibi' and something.

Tch, I felt like I had been scolded by my father...

Brr, weird thinking go away!AHHH!

...

TBC...

Next time...

_I was standing on the roof top, with chair underneath my feet (it helped me to reach this iron rail) and placed my right foot on the thin iron rail. Looking down, I can see all of the students were in the morning assembly. I chuckled and crossed my arms firmly._

_I took a deep breath and as I just about to yell out, the door suddenly opened wide with a 'BAM'._

_Introducing, the tall group of humans from the basketball club._

_"__DA HELL!"_


	3. I'm a doll now?

**Hello readers! At last, this chp had completed since I was busy with my other story -please, notice me kuroko tetsuya- and now i was progressing in my other story which is -kuroko no ghost stories-, it will be ready this week and I wanted to THANK ALL OF YOU for reviewing and following. THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

**Here's another one, Disclaimer.**

* * *

_Previous chapter..._

_"__Did you apologize to him?" Hyuuga asked again and I whipped my head up, looking at him weirdly._

_"__Why should I? He said something that pissed me off, he should be the one apologizing..." I pouted and looked somewhere else._

_"__It doesn't matter who was in fault but you did hit him, right? Besides, you didn't mean to hit him, yes?" Hyuuga explained and somehow, what he said was the truth._

_I don't like him...again..._

_I growled quietly and stomped my feet on the ground, "FINE!" I said loudly,_

_"__OLD MAN!" I added and stomped away from him, hearing him muttering something, 'd'aho that chibi' and something._

_..._

It was a great morning and the weather man says it will be sunny all day long but somehow I wanted it to be raining heavily and then everyone will blame the weather man and suddenly there will be mob of people chasing him around with a large fork HAHAHAH( reference my fairy god parents), I'm just that crazy.

I still have to apologize to that Isamu dude for slapping him with that book, ceh, old man.

...And now here I am, sitting on his desk as I move my legs up and down leisurely and whistling to some old song (carpenters- they long to be close to you) to break the quietness inside this class.

"Ah, you're sitting on my desk..." I glanced back with a quirk of my eyebrow and jumped down from the desk, still whistling the tune with ease.

I slipped both of my hands inside the pockets of my cardigans and turn my back to face him.

Isamu Haruka, I guess about 180 cm( I told you he was ahead taller than me), 75 kg, well seasons arms muscle since he was in the tennis club( he was holding a tennis bag) and hmm, above average face with brown hair and eyes. He was good-looking I admit but, not. my. taste.

"Well, well, Isamu Haruka-san, good morning to you too...How's your face?" I asked with smirk and his eyes narrowed to me.

"It's not your concern, is it?" he asked sarcastically as he slides his bag down on to his chair. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulder.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize since I accidently hit you with my book, well, I'm sorry for that physical injury but it's your fault too..."

"What do you mean by that? You're the one who hit me first..."

"Ah, but you did say whether I'm a first year and that's make me tick. I'm not a patient person and I'm a short-fused person, so it's your fault..."

He glared at me and I sighed.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry for throwing that book to your face and I honestly confess that I'm a short-fused person, seriously, I don't mean to hit you..." I sighed and turn to walk away from him but he caught my shoulder and pulled me back.

"What?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw his redden face.

"I-I'm s-sorry for my behaviour yesterday...I'm just...I don't mean to call you that..."

"Himeko" his eyes widen a bit.

"What?"

"I said my name is Himeko, tsk, if you wanted to know my name you should just ask, rather than using a provocative method that not all people can stand, especially me..." I explained and rummage something inside my pocket.

"Ah, ha!" I found what I was looking for, a small chocolate candy and I placed it on his table.

"Here, I'm sorry, we're cool now?" I tilted my head to the side and he was staring at me with a wide eye.

"A'ah, we're cool..." he stammered before reaching out for the chocolate.

"Thanks for this chocolate..." I shrugged my shoulders and turn back before heading outside the class.

..

_Fwoosh_

The swishing sound of cold, morning breeze reached up to my ears with a visible shiver that creeps up from my toe to my head, damn, it was too cold.

It was a bad idea to climb up to the roof top just before the morning assembly and I just ignored that warning in the first place. Shit, I should trust my womanly instinct next time and not my manly ego first thing in the morning.

"Aaah, I'm just lucky to be here~" I said sarcastically as I reached the iron railing and looked down to the assembly field, currently occupied with the students, lining straight with a precision of a ruler.

"~Ah, looked at that, my minion and lots of 'em...Hmm, I should give my greeting first...Well, they say it's polite to greet people when they see one...or many..."

Now, I was standing on the roof top, with chair underneath my feet (I found it hidden somewhere and it helped me to reach this iron rail) and placed my right foot on the thin iron rail. Looking down, I can see all of the students were in the morning assembly. I chuckled and crossed my arms firmly.

I took a deep breath and as I just about to yell out, the door suddenly opened wide with a 'BAM'.

I looked back and saw a bunch of tall human invading my palace.

Introducing, the tall group of humans from the basketball club.

"DA HELL!" I shrieked out, my right foot still glued to the iron railing. A set of eyes, a LOT set of eyes was looking at me wide eye, especially the small girl with brown hair. Suddenly, a large pair of hand suddenly circled around my waist before pulling me backward.

"AHH, WHAT THE HECK DUDE!" I yelled and looking back it belonged to the old man, Hyuuga.

"Oit, release me this instant or you will be sorry!" I struggled but he kept me firmly and holding my waist tightly.

"Shut up or people down there are going to hear you!" he warned and I crossed my arms with a pout, dangling around his arm like a doll.

"Himeko-senpai, what are you doing here?" Koga-neh asked weirdly and I brought my arms towards him desperately.

"Koga-neh! Help me!" I whined trying to reach him with my short arms but no avail, I can't reach him. I gave up struggling and limped in Hyuuga arms. (It somehow sounded pretty weird)

"Ah, Himeko-senpai...Are you here to join our ritual?" the young coach stated with a bright smile while her hand was holding a phone and probably taking a picture of me. I sighed loudly, looking up to the old man.

"Is she always like this?" he nodded, still holding me like a doll.

"Will you let me down?" he shook his head and I turn my head towards the group of people in front of me.

Ah, it was the new student with red hair I saw that day, hey, it rhymed. I leaned my cheek on my left palm and waved to them using my right hand. I'm still hanging on the old man arms fyi.

"Hey, nice to meet ya kouhai. My name is Himeko, a third year..." some of the new student was making I-don't-believe-it-face while the red hair dude and a baby bleu hair guy that appeared suddenly, just making a rather normal face.

"So, can you get started with the ritual since this guy" I pointed my finger up "Aren't going to let me go anywhere..." and all of them started to scrambled as the young coach explained the things that they need to do. They had to scream loudly about their dream or more like a mission they wanted to do this year and I heard if they can't make it come true, stripped naked and confessed to the girl/boy that they like AND during cold, freezing winter...That was, GENIUS!

I clapped enthusiastically as the red haired boy, his name Kagami Taiga, boldly standing on the thin railing and yelled loudly to the people down on the morning assembly, "I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST PLAYER IN WHOLE OF JAPAN AND BEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES" his mission was that, generation of miracles? What the heck is that? Some corny boy band that I don't know of?

(Somewhere in the distance, the multi-coloured haired player sneezed at the same time. Bless all of them)

And the ritual continued with the next guy, it was bored. The next one, even bored than the first one and I dozed off still hanging on this old man arms. I admit, it was really comfortable and warm and he was holding on me pretty tight.

"Alright, Kuroko Tetsuya" the coach called and I immediately open my eyes and saw the bleu haired guy was holding on a large megaphone in his hand. My eyes were practically wide open and shocked at his bold and brave approach.

"Where the heck did you get this?!" she asked.

Just before he could use it, the door opened again...and Ta-da, busted.

You. Are. So. Busted!

I raised both of my arms innocently, "They kidnapped me sensei!" I said desperately and oh boy, how I appreciate my young look. Sensei seemed to believe me but, somehow, they manage to drag me into this problem.

"She is our manager..." Hyuuga stated out loud and I just gaped at him.

'WHAT!'

...

_Next time..._

_"__Did you saw the weird, large writing on the field this morning?"_

_"__Yeah, I saw it too but that's not the point though. You did see the writings on the blackboard this morning, right? In red chalk if I'm not mistaken"_

_"__Oh, that was scary, they say every class board have that writing and that includes the teachers lounges!"_

_"__Eeh, what was it?"_

_"__It says __**'I'm going to take back what was once mine'**__...Seriously, crazy!"_

_..._

_Mom, dad, I won't be coming back to our house. I will be staying here for awhile, away from our house._

_Are you watching me from above? If you are, don't do it from now on..._

_._

_._

_It won't be nice for you to watch..._

_..._

_"__Eeh, Kurokocchi...how come there's a kid in your school?"_

_Something just snapped at that moment and I lunged towards the blonde dude but sadly, Hyuuga managed to hold me tightly._

_"__LET ME HAVE HIM! I want to cut his hair and make him BALD!"_

_"__I would love to see that" Kuroko stated with smile._

_"__Hidoi-ssu!"_


	4. Panties, eggs and ham

**Hello, we meet again and for a new chp!**

**This time I wanted to thank you all of you for favourite-ing and following my story, THANK YOU, IT MAKE MY DAY EVEN BETTER!**

**If I can hug all of you, I would but I can't, but it's okay, virtual hug~**

**and I wanted to thank you x10TIMEx for the lovely review (I stalk your profile, I hope you don't mind) hehe.**

**Alright, let us continue**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

A dark, night sky...

A tall woman with light brown hair was standing beside a wide glass window. She was wearing a long, silver white dress and the white almost silver dress adorned with an intricate cursive floral pattern, where you have to look at it closely as the floral pattern seems to blend in with the colour of her dress. But, what was really prominent about the dress was a fine and delicate embroidery at the waistline. Royal blue embroidery of floral motive placed properly on the waist line to enhance the complexity and beauty of the dress.

She was a middle-aged woman but with an elegant aura that showed through her almost ageless face that makes her looked like she was in her 20'. She indeed looked young along with a few not so prominent wrinkles around her eyes and forehead.

Sadness shone through her golden eyes as she gazes outside as if she was watching something that saddens her.

A sudden ringing sound startled her from her thoughts and she immediately hold up her white phone to her ear.

"How is she, Ryuu?" she asked through the phone.

"_She's fine as always, nothing to worry about and now she is attending her new school here"_

_"_Is that so.._chuckles_..I hope she doesn't make any scene there, that brat always steps into a lot of troubles.._sigh..." _ she turned her back and leaned on the glass window.

_"__heh, don't worry about it Bella sama...She will be fine"_

_"_Seriously Ryuu, it's alright for you to address me informally.."

"_..but it's awkward to call you that Bella sama..."_

_"__..sigh.._You are really hard to understand, you know that..."

"_Forgive me Bella sama, I didn't mean to offend you"_

_"_Oh gosh Ryuu, loosen up will ya! You didn't do anything wrong..."

"_Is that so...How is everything right now?"_

_"_Well, they are having a complot to take me down, it feels _fine_...Hmmm, other than that, yea, and everything sucks here"

"_..chuckles..You are just like her, same attitude"_

_"_Of course, she learns it from the best me...I am her grandmama, like grandma like granddaughter..."

"_heh, your sense of humour really amuses me Bella sama.."_

_"_Haha..._Right_...Well then, send my regards to that brat alright Ryuu"

"_Of course Bella sama, take care"_

She sighs lightly and holds her phone under her chin, thinking of something deeply, "...What are you up to right now..."

"...Your highness..." she looked up towards the voice and noticed a young woman wearing black and white maid attire with a messy bun hairstyle.

"Ah, Briar...What can I help you this time?" the maid bowed her head before giving her a small smile.

"She refused the money you given to her, your highness..." the young maid stated straightforwardly, earning herself a loud sigh from the older woman.

"My goodness...That brat, she's going to worn herself if she skipped her meals again..." she immediately looked down to her phone and tapped it a few times before bringing it close to her ear.

"Michaelis, I need you to help me with something..."

"_As you wish, your highness..."_ a deep and smooth voice of a man flowed through the phone.

* * *

_Previous chapter..._

_"__She is our manager..." Hyuuga stated out loud and I just gaped at him._

_'__WHAT!'_

...

A large, spacious gym, full with sweaty boys practising basketball and here I am, sitting inside the said gym. I admit this gym was pretty damn new, so new that I can almost smell the shop (means the smell of new items fresh out from the shop) and let's not forget about the sweat.

The orange ball, the clean polished floors, the sounds and environment really screamed 'IT'S A GYM OBVIOUSLY FOR SPORT'...

Sadly, yes, I'm not a sport type of girl but I'm pretty fit because of my daily job every day.

"Tell me, why am I here again?"

"It's because you needed extra credit to graduate with flying colours, Himeko senpai" Riko stated with a large smile.

...

_"__What!" I shrieked out loud, stomping my feet on the ground once._

_"__Calm down senpai, we can talk about this calmly..." Koga-neh stated with a calm voice although I can hear his voice wavers a bit._

_"__How can I be calm when you suddenly dragged me into this problem!" I grabbed both Koga-neh arms and shook him vigorously._

_"__TELL ME!" but suddenly Riko placed her hand on my shoulder with a calm smile on her face._

_"__Well, you can gain a lot of benefits being our manager, extra credit to help you with the exams?" I froze suddenly and let go of Koga-neh arms and he suddenly plopped down looking a bit dizzy._

_"__Exams..." I said like a zombie searching for brains._

_"__Yes, Himeko-senpai, examss~" her voice seems to draw me in._

_..._

...And that happens a few hours ago after all of us sitting in seiza and getting scolded by the teacher for ditching the morning assembly and at the same time, I asked for their names since I was suddenly appointed as their manager.

I shrugged my shoulders lazily, "That makes sense..._that you bribe me with it_" I glanced back to the brown-haired girl with a knowing look.

"Hahaha..."

My eyes immediately landed to fast-moving game in front of me. I noticed the movements from the first year was a bit unrefined, differ from the second year, and it includes the red-head Kagami Taiga.

While, the unnoticed, teal haired Kuroko Tetsuya, was a bit different from the most basketball player I have ever seen, because he only delivers and passes the ball around. There was something peculiar about his technique and somehow it has the 'wow' factor to it but, I don't think he can hold on to that type of play for a long time.

"Himeko-senpai?" I looked beside me and saw Riko was staring at me while blinking her eyes a few times.

"Yes, Riko?" I asked.

"What do you think of our team...Care to share your opinion?" I placed my left elbow on my thigh and leaned my cheek into my left palm. I blew my some of my dark-brown hair up before I pulled it back to my ear using my free hand.

"Well, it's a balance team I must say, the first year needed to refine their basic first before they could play smoothly...Am I wrong with that?"

She shook her head with a small smile on her face,

"No, no, you explained well senpai and yes, they need to strengthen their basic first, dribble, shooting, footwork and passing...Do you know how to play basketball?"

"Nope, but I did a few learn a few basic though but I'm not familiar with the rule and such...I've seen a lot in tv and I never got the chance to play but I can say I'm pretty good in shooting..."

"Really?!" her eyes practically sparkle in anticipation and that was weird...

"Oh, _really._.." an annoyed voice suddenly jumped in to our conversation and I brought my gaze in front and saw Hyuuga standing while holding a ball beside his hips in a smug manner. He pushed his glasses up while smirking widely.

"I wanted to see how good you are shooting..." his face was slightly darkened.

"Eeep, he is already in his clutch mode!" Koga-neh exclaimed nervously.

I was grinning darkly and immediately straighten up my back.

"Oh, I would love to-"but my phone quickly cut my next words with a surprising accuracy.

_"__Katakan tidak pada selingkuh_

_Katakan tidak pada Mendua_

_Katakan tidak pada Semua_

_Yang sudah miliki kekasih"_

"Ah, sorry man, my phone..." I looked at the screen and saw 'private number' and it makes my eyebrow rose up to my hairline.

I pressed accept and bring it close to my ear, "Hello, private number-san~..."

"_Hello my dear Himeko~..." _I froze and shiver creep up from my toes and to my head. A smooth and deep voice of a man can be heard clearly from the phone.

I mentally screech out loud inside my mind as the person voice from the phone rang into my ear in close distance.

"Ah HECK! How did you know my number you PEDO BEAR!"

A smooth chuckled rang through the phone, "_Now, now, Himeko~, it's not nice to call me that...How could you insult a handsome person like me huh..."_

_"_Handsome my ass!You looked like a perverted man to me!"

_"__Oh dear Himeko, your attitude had become so worse now. I can't wait to 'tame' back your attitude like when you're a little cute Himeko who always follows me around..."_

"I don't hear anything at all lalalala, you're a pervert and still a pervert..."

_"__My perverted-ness is only for you, my lady"_ I throw my phone away and it hit the ground loudly and somehow the loudspeaker function was on...My phone was Nokia fyi...

"_Himeko, I will come to your place if you ended this call~..."_his smooth voice threatens and I quickly ran and jumped towards the phone, falling on my stomach and sliding on the ground before grabbing the phone with my hand.

"NO, no, don't do that Michaelis sensei..." I pleaded while holding my phone with a firm grip. He sighed and I swore I imagined him smiling at that time.

"_Well then, your grandma had asked me about the-"_

_"_Nope, I don't want it, ney no, na'ah, nonono..." I noticed all them stopped playing and gaped at me.

"_Himeko, you can't-"_

_"_It's still a ney no and still a no no" I paused for a moment a looked up meeting with Hyuuga questioning gaze, "Nope!" I smiled to him while still on the ground.

"Himeko senpai! What are you doing!?" Riko yelled and came rushing towards me. I felt a large hand clamping on my arms before it pulling me up and when I looked back I saw the silent Mitobe was holding me with a worried expression.

I grinned sheepishly to him, rubbing my head with my other hand while Riko came and pulled my skirt down and brushing it a few times from any dust.

'Somehow I feel like they were the one who taking care of me'

"Okay, bye~"

_"__Wait Hime-"_and I ended the line.

"FUH...Just talking to him makes me tired..." I saw all first year huddles in a group looking a bit terrified and the second year faces was red as a ripe tomato. I could say the same with Kagami and Kuroko.

"Ah, are you okay? You looked a bit red"

"You, Aho..." Hyuuga stated with a firm cross of his arms and turned his face to look somewhere else. Riko was glaring sharply towards them.

"Senpai...Your underwear, I'm sorry I saw it..." Kuroko said suddenly and looked down; his blank face was blushing along with his partner beside him.

"You idiot!" Kagami whispered harshly with a redden face.

I blinked a few times and chuckled loudly, startling them and their face literally screaming, 'is she crazy!'

"Oh man, seriously, just because you saw my panties?" they seemed to flinched at that word and flushed red. I jumped towards the unsuspected Kuroko and snaked my arm around his neck.

"It's cute right? Bear printed panties...Ah, I should wear something sexy next time, what do you say, my darling Kuroko?" I wriggled my eyebrows up and down and they just closed their faces with their hand, flushed even redder than before while Kuroko face was steaming red.

"Oh god!" I heard Kagami said something in English and hiding his face inside his hands.

"HIMEKO SENPAI!" they all screamed simultaneously in protest.

...

"Have you no shame senpai, ah, it's too much visual to them..."Riko said while watching over all the boys as she sends them running around the courts 100 laps.

"What? I'm saying the truth..." I pouted.

"Didn't your parent teach you about manners Himeko-san?" Hyuuga asked as he ended his laps with sweats dripping down from his face and he was frowning deeply.

"Nope..."

"What?" Hyuuga exclaimed shockingly as he wiped his sweat with a towel.

"Yes, they didn't teach anything about that since they died when I was four. I'm an orphan..." I smiled and move my legs up and down as I sit on the bench.

Riko looked surprised with the statement and sat beside me, holding my arm gently. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear and smiled soothingly at me.

"What happen?" she asked in a gentle voice. I looked up at her face and her brown eyes; the look she gave was understanding and not sympathy. I patted her hand gently.

"Well, they died in a fire when I was four and they died saving me..." I halted my legs and looked down to my feet.

Memories from my past came into my mind...

...

_"__Himeko!Save yourself, don't worry about us!"mom hollered as she dodges a few fire sparks around her._

_"__Mommy!" a loud gunshot was heard and everything went quiet except for the rumbling and cracking sound of the fire._

_"__Mommy!Daddy!" I yelled again, feeling desperate._

_"__Run Himeko!" I heard dad's strained voice in the distance and another gun shot rang after that._

_A complete silence..._

_My tears flowed down to my face and I looked down to the burning wooden floors._

_I screamed loudly in agony..._

_..._

I hunched forward and my fingers made contact with my forehead. I slightly massage my forehead with a sigh.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Riko asked with a worried expression and clicked her tongue towards Hyuuga, "You idiot Hyuuga..." he looked flustered but I chuckled lightly to tell him 'it was ok'.

"No, don't worry about it. I suppose I should tell that in the first place since, you know, I'm your official manager starting from today...At least you know something about me.." I looked up and smiled widely to them.

I can't let my personal life story to affect them, I thought at that moment when I saw their downcast faces.

I jumped down from the bench, startling them and spread my arms wide trying to dissipate the gloomy mood.

"Let's continue practising, alright!" they groaned tiredly and I smiled mischievously as I sprinted towards Kagami before snatching the orange ball away and dribbled it quickly towards the hoop. My movement was a bit unstable and the ball almost slipped out from my hand but somehow I manage to dribble it properly.

"Opss!"

I looked back and saw Kagami ran towards me full speed (MOMMY!) with Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of me and blocked my way. I grinned and move from left to right before I quickly hopped back and jumped, shooting the ball inside the ring. Kuroko hand isn't long enough to block it.

_Swish_

"YEAH!" I fist pumped in the air and saw Kuroko eyes soften a bit although his blank face was present. Kagami was gaping wide with his eyes blinked a few times in disbelieve.

I turned to face them and bring my index finger up, "Listen guys, your first lesson from your manager, basketball is played by your heart, not your height..." I declared and pointed my finger towards my left chest.

I heard Izuki chuckled along with Koga-neh and they were smiling widely. All of them were smiling earnestly in understanding of my words earlier.

"Himeko san, you are really sly...You said you never played before?" Hyuuga asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Yep, I never played it before. I only learn the basic and somehow I manage to do it..." I shrugged my shoulder and tilted my head to side, feeling a bit surprised with the sudden move I made.

"How did you run that fast!?" Koga-neh asked curiously. I came to him and brought my hand up to pat his head.

"Well, my dear Koga-neh, one of my jobs requires me to be fit and move around quickly every second of my job..." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully and nodded my head twice.

Riko, without any warning blew the whistle and clapped her hands twice.

"Alright, let us welcome our new manager, Himeko senpai into our team!"

And all of them suddenly bowed, "Nice to meet you Himeko senpai, please take care of us!" they all shouted at the same time. My mouth was gaping wide and I fumbled around nervously with the words I wanted to say.

"Nice to meet all of you, please take care of me as well!" I quickly bowed deeply earning myself a loud laugh from them. My face was blushing at that moment and Riko promptly cooed at me.

"Awwh, so cute senpai!"

"Ah, one more thing, I'm a bit short-tempered person as you can see and if I make any mistake, please tell me..."a chorus of chuckle rang across the court and Riko patted my shoulder.

"No problem senpai, we are used to it since this stupid Hyuuga always had his clutch moments...So, we don't mind at all..."

"RIKO!" Hyuuga protested.

...

_Next morning..._

It was a fresh morning, with the sun already showered the earth with its brilliant light. The air was fresh with a hint of fragrance coming from the sakura trees and flowers around.

I was inside my class, standing beside the window and looked outside with a knowing smirk on my face. I was holding a brown mug in my right hand with warm steam occasionally roses up to my face. I inhaled deeply; savouring the warm and comfort smell of chocolate.

"Ohayo~" I turned towards the cheery voice and noticed Moko-chan smiling widely with her thick glasses perched on her little nose. Her dark hair was braided neatly behind her back.

"Ah, morning Moko-chan..." she suddenly eyed me critically.

"Himeko...What's with that mug?" I rose one of my eyebrows up.

"Hmm, I'm having my breakfast. Do you want some? It's hot chocolate..."

"Aaa..." Using my other hand, I fished out a white mug out from my bag and handed to her. She was gaping and blinked her eyes a few times in disbelieve.

She slowly reached out for the mug and held it using both of her hands, looking at it with such astonishment in her face. I took a silver flask out, again from my bag and poured the content inside her mug slowly.

"Ah, thank you?" she responded with a bit of uncertainty in her voice and brought the mug closer to her mouth.

"Is it good?" I asked with a smile and sipped my drink slowly. Her eyes widen slightly with a faint blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

"It's good!" she replied excitedly and I laughed lightly looking at her behaviour.

"I never had a hot chocolate before, nonetheless inside a class...It's refreshing!" she added.

"Morning..." I heard a deep boyish voice behind me and saw Isamu (the dude that I slapped that day) .He was scratching his head with an annoyed face and yawned loudly.

"Ah, Isamu Haruka-san, good morning..." I turned to look at him and his eyes immediately caught the sight of my mug.

"Why did you bring that?" he halted his hand from scratching his head and looked at my mug intently.

"You want some? You looked like a shit though..."

"Can I?" his eyes seemed to brighten up a bit, ignoring my sudden swearing.

I shrugged my shoulder and handed him my mug. Moko-chan was giving me the 'look' in which I don't understand and grinning widely behind her mug.

'What's wrong with this woman?' I thought silently.

"Oh yeah, did you see those writing outside?" Moko-chan asked and peered outside the window curiously. I turned my head to the window beside me and smirked as I saw the words on the fields.

"Hmm, really inspiring..." I commented.

"Ahh~ that hit the spot! How did you make this drink?" Isamu asked and handed my mug back. I chuckled and brought my hand up to his face before swipe the side of his lips from the remaining stain of the drink.

"Geeze, what a kid, drink properly will ya..." I placed the mug on the desk and rubbed my hand to my skirt. I gazed up to meet his face and noticed his cheeks tinted with red.

"Hey, are you okay?" wait, he didn't see my underwear, right?

He shook his head and brought his hand up to cover his face.

"Nothing!" he quickly ran towards his seat and knocking some desk along the way.

"Weird..." I heard Moko-chan small laughter in front of me.

"Really, Himeko? Are you that dense?"

"What?!" Moko-chan shook her head and continued sipping her drink with a smile.

I noticed a few girls standing outside and they were talking a bit loud, making Moko-chan face twisted into annoyance with the sudden loud voice.

"Did you see those weird, large writing on the field?" one of the girls said(shouting) loudly.

"Yeah, I saw it too but that's not the point though. You did see the writings on the blackboard this morning right? In red chalk if I'm not mistaken"

"Oh, that was scary, they say every class board have that writing and that includes inside the teachers lounges!"

"Eeh, what was it?"

"It says **'I'm going to take back what was once mine'**...Seriously, crazy!"

My lips started to twitch and my lips curved into a smile with a slight smirk.

I inserted my right hand into my bag and pulled out a toast, biting to it immediately. Moko-chan caught the sight of me biting the toast and shook her head with a sigh.

"I have sunny side eggs and ham on a plate if you want?" she slapped her forehead and sighed again.

"You are something, you know that Himeko..."

I chuckled lightly at her and brushed my left sleeve as I noticed a few red dusts stick to it.

"Crazy huh..." I took another bite of my toast and looked up to the clear sky.

'Mom, dad, I won't be coming back to our house. I will be staying here for a while, away from our house. I know, I shouldn't run away but I have no other choice than that. Grandma was the only life line I have to help me get back what was once ours...what was once mine...

Are you watching me from above? If you are, don't do it from now on...'

.

.

.

.

'It won't be nice for you to watch...'

I gulped down the remaining piece of bread and looked in front towards the blackboard, which now crowded with a few people.

A large and neat writing in red marred the once clean black board with an ominous sentence,

"**I'm going to take back what was once mine**"

..

Unknown to her, the dice of fate was rolling on her line of destiny.

...

**Next time...**

_"Are you going to take revenge for your parents?"_

_"No...But I'm going to show them what justice is all about...An eye, for an eye..."_

_..._

_"Uh, their captain is kinda cute..." I commented while taking a small sip of my black coffee._

_"Senpai, why did you bring a mug?" Riko asked weirdly._

_"I'm drinking coffee, that's why..." I replied curtly and Riko heaved a small sigh._

_..._

_"Are you stalking me dude?" I asked rudely._

_"No, I'm just interested with you, my name Imayoshi Shouichi..."_

_"No, I'm not interested with you and I'm not going to tell you my name"_

_"Himeko" he stated with a creepy smile._

_"What?!" I looked down to my working uniform and saw my name tag. I slapped my forehead loudly._

* * *

Omake

"Himeko!" Moko-chan yelled suddenly.

"What?!" I curtly replied, feeling annoyed as I shoved the last remaining ham inside my mouth and chewed it quickly before the class started.

"You really bring a plate to school?!" she looked at my empty plate with horror. I placed the fork inside the plate and burped lightly. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Sorry about that, I'm just hungry and I did ask if you want egg and ham before..." she stared at me dumbfounded with a gaping mouth.

"I thought you just making a joke..." she responded after a few moment.

"Well, Moko-chan, if it's about food, I'm not joking. I can even bring a bowl and cereal if I want to..." she gaped again and I shoved a mini sausage inside her mouth.

...TbC...

the phone song Afgan-katakan tidak(indonesian song)-a really catchy song~


End file.
